The hemodynamic effects of total body hyperthermia were evaluated in patients undergoing this procedure as a therapeutic trial for cancer. Although core body temperatures were those seen in patients with heart stroke, hyperthermia was well tolerated. Cardiac output showed a marked increase despite a fall in right and left sided filling pressures.